


He Will Give You Rest

by soonnieskies



Series: The Sun & The Other Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Catholic Guilt, Demons, Kim Junmyeon | Suho is Whipped, Kyungsoo wants to shove his fist in baekhyun's mouth, M/M, Predestination, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Soft Park Chanyeol, and maybe something else too, but also barebacking lol, chanyeol is bad at being a demon, xiuhun if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonnieskies/pseuds/soonnieskies
Summary: Junmyeon was growing tired of God's games, having upheld divine predestination for the past several centuries. His heart ached to help the humans God had renounced, itching to change if just one day of their short, miserable lives. But Junmyeon was an angel of fate, and that meant he needed to carry out God's will whether he liked it or not. And so, he trudged on, turning his head away whenever he couldn't bear to witness the suffering of another human being.All of it changed when Chanyeol, a demon of fate, challenged his wavering ideals. Junmyeon thought the demon was deeply aggravating, with his ability to speak whatever doubts were buried deep within the angel, sins Junmyeon didn't have the courage to confess to. And then, he was falling.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Sun & The Other Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719934
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	He Will Give You Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJy1LRiVD-8&t=56s) the whole time I was writing this.  
> 

“ _At all events I hoped that a new impression would efface the first, and the first had become insupportable. I sought you. I saw you once more. Calamity! When I had seen you twice, I wanted to see you a thousand times, I wanted to see you always. Then – how stop myself on that slope of hell? – then I no longer belonged to myself_.”

-from ‘The Hunchback of Notre-Dame’, by Victor Hugo.

***

Despite what Minseok and Kyungsoo thought, Junmyeon didn’t like being an angel.

To be fair, he never showed any sign of boredom. Little snippets of his annoyance breached through his posh exterior only when Sehun, possibly the most annoying ex-demon in the entire Universe, would tease him about his permanently squared shoulders and clenched jaw. But otherwise, he was a good, if not impassive, soldier. And to be _completely_ fair, Junmyeon loved humans, he loved watching them accomplish the most mundane of things; the love he felt for them was divine, and it made him feel closer to God.

But sometimes he really hated his job.

As an angel of fate, most of Junmyeon’s work was watching over souls and making sure that the will of the Lord carried out without too many complications. One time, Sehun had called him “the dog” of heaven, barking whenever a human strayed from their divine destiny, wagging his tail when he chased off a couple demons here are there. Junmyeon had smacked Sehun in the back of the head, of course, but the younger wasn’t… exactly wrong.

Truth be told, Junmyeon felt like a dog. Only sometimes. Just a little. It was nothing, really.

Except it was, Junmyeon thought, shaking his head. It hurt him to carry out divine predestination. Sometimes he would be distracting a little girl, causing her to stray _away_ from the busy road rather than _towards_ it. Other times he would watch a seventeen-year-old inject heroin in his veins, knowing the kid will never be able to live without it, not being able to change the will of the Lord. Divine judgement chained him in place, and it made his heart cry out against God, against everything he ever stood for. 

“The Lord knows you’ll make it,” Kyungsoo once told him, holding Junmyeon’s fingers in his own. “The strongest wills prevail the hardest questions. He made you an angel of fate because he knew it would be difficult, but that you could make it.”

Junmyeon nodded, hands trembling in fear and doubt. He thought it would have been easier to be like Kyungsoo and Minseok, both lower ranked than him, but tasked with purging demons. Their world was colored black and white; they were the valorous heroes of their own stories. On the other hand, Junmyeon felt like an impostor, not unlike an angel of death. Doubt fogged his mind, and he feared it would soon fog his heart, as well.

That night Junmyeon stood on the edge of Namsan Seoul Tower, looking down upon the city. He tuned in to the buzz of human souls, listening to a variety of prayers and curses. When he heard the voice he was looking for, translucent wings grew out from his back, and he tipped over the edge, floating across Seoul. His dark eyes flashed blue as he peered into the human world, following the string of curses until he reached a small house in the outskirts of Gwangju.

The angel gently dropped right outside the house’s entrance, his otherworldly presence phasing right through the front door. He walked upstairs, hearing the increasing strength and volume of tempting thoughts. Junmyeon grabbed the celestial dagger strapped on the small of his back, feeling the sting of his blue eyes. The demon was so close, his eyes nearly seared his skull.

Junmyeon walked through the closed bedroom door. He watched as a figure stood at the foot of the bed, lingering, hovering. Two humans laid in bed, one asleep, the other one tormented by the gravity of his own thoughts. Junmyeon felt his chest tighten, fingers faltering on his blade.

“How nice of you to join us,” the figure chuckled, turning to look at Junmyeon. “I was afraid you’d miss the show.”

“Stop it, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon drew his dagger, eyeing the demon in front of him.

Chanyeol’s demonic eyes, unlike Junmyeon’s, darkened whenever an enemy was nearby. He grinned at him, light hair swooped away from his face, white canines shining in the moonlight. Junmyeon clenched his jaw. “Why? He’ll be happier. She’ll be happier. Or do you not see it, in that crystal ball of yours?”

“It is not in his destiny to cheat on his wife.”

“Destiny, shmestiny.” Chanyeol leaned on the footboard, bending to land his chin in the palm of his hand. “Their marriage is already broken. Unfixable. They will be miserable for the rest of their pathetic lives. I’m simply giving them a way out. But you already know that, don’t you? You’re just here to ruin the fun.”

Junmyeon knew that. He could see it flashing in front of his eyes, the heartache of this relationship. They would never divorce, but they would never come together either. The space between them in bed would always remain there, cold, abyss-like. Junmyeon felt the man’s loving thoughts slip away from his own grasp.

“I said, stop it.” Junmyeon glared at Chanyeol, baring his teeth. “You are not meant to be here. Leave.”

Chanyeol laughed, his tone rich but devoid of any feeling. He stood and moved closer to Junmyeon, looking at the angel before him. Chanyeol’s stare was pitch black, digging into Junmyeon’s clear eyes. The angel licked his suddenly dry lips, and the demon glanced down at the motion, expression unreadable.

“You can sit on your high horse for the rest of eternity, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol snickered, his voice low and teasing. Junmyeon felt a small shiver start at the base of his spine, all the way up to his neck. “But you know. You’ve always known. Sometimes ‘the ways of the Lord’ are not mysterious, they’re just bullshit.”

Jongdae pulled his blade right underneath Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple. The demon swallowed, and the angel stared at its bobbing, admiring the way his sacred dagger caused Chanyeol’s skin to burn ever so lightly. “Your talent lies in temptation of the body, not of the soul.” Junmyeon shifted his gaze to the demon’s. “And you are not succeeding in either, tonight.”

Chanyeol looked down to Junmyeon’s feet, scanning the angel’s figure until he reached his piercing blue stare. The demon lifted an eyebrow, pushing closer to him, ignoring the small pressure cut against his throat. He stopped when he reached just above Junmyeon’s ear, whispering, “You might know fate, Junmyeon, but I know lust. I know what it smells like, what it tastes like. It’s intoxicating. Even to a holier-than-thou angel like yourself.” He laughed again, low and gravelly. Junmyeon’s breath hitched in his throat. “Or are you so naïve you think my eyes have darkened simply because you’re an angel?”

Suddenly, the human stood from his mattress, oblivious to the altercation. He stormed out of the bedroom, past the invisible creatures at the foot of the bed, down the stairs. Junmyeon and Chanyeol kept staring at one another as they listened to his steps around the house. Junmyeon tried to channel his powers, trying to see through the mist inside his brain, but the future was changing, splitting his brain in two.

A few minutes passed in silence, but neither of them heard the front door open. Then, the faint squeaking of floorboards. The man made his way back upstairs, into the bedroom, underneath the sheets. He moved closer to his wife, placing a soft hand on her waist. And then, he was asleep.

Junmyeon let out a sigh of relief. The fog was lifted. It wasn’t going to be easy—but it was going to be better. Junmyeon was always amazed by humans’ ability to surprise him, even when all seemed futile, even when he himself had lost hope. He looked over at the two figures under the covers and smiled lovingly at them.

“Ew,” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the angel. Junmyeon turned to glare at him. “I think I’m going to barf.”

The angel sheathed his blade, moving towards the bed to murmur a soft prayer under his breath. Then, he looked at Chanyeol. “I’ll be taking my leave, now,” he said, walking towards the door.

His path was intercepted by the demon, who slammed his hand on the wall, his arm blocking Junmyeon’s stride. The angel looked up at Chanyeol, unamused.

“You think you did something here. You think you made them happy, that you made a difference.” Chanyeol sneered, a slight grin to his lips. Junmyeon felt his own teeth clatter, mouth tight. “The reality is that _I_ brought them together. It was the devil’s work that made him have doubts, and my actions alone that made him hopeful. You keep standing there, if you want. Wait for your master to give you orders, you mutt. Watch as the world burns according to his will.”

Junmyeon punched Chanyeol in the stomach, and the demon doubled over, coughing pained breaths. The angel wanted to say something, anything that would prove the smug bastard wrong—but Chanyeol mirrored his deepest doubts, and his tongue knotted in his own mouth.

The sound of Chanyeol’s laughter followed him all the way back to heaven.

***

Minseok and Kyungsoo barely hung out on Earth, ever. Junmyeon thought it was a little ridiculous that they would only drop in whenever there was a mission, then speed back home. Maybe it was because Junmyeon thought there was no reason to protect humans if one didn’t interact with them, get to know them, fall in love with them. But the warriors liked it that way, and Junmyeon enjoyed visiting Earth on his own.

He was sitting on the Eiffel tower, legs dangling over the railing, when he felt the air shift next to him. At the corner of his eye, he saw pink hair. He sighed.

“Don’t you have horny teenagers to attend to?” Junmyeon asked, annoyingly.

“As if they need my help.” Chanyeol chuckled, sliding a little bit closer to Junmyeon. The angel scooted a couple of inches away. “For your information, my demon of fate training has been going well. I’ve been working on priest corruption recently. I’m sure God wouldn’t want weak souls to preach his _Heavenly_ name. Consider it my debt to the big guy.”

“How magnanimous of you.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, staring down at the people walking the streets of Paris. He itched to walk amongst them, to visit museums, to marvel at the things humanity has accomplished. Instead, he was stuck there, listening to a demon. Junmyeon shook his head. No, it wasn’t right to speak ill of people, even when they were sworn enemies. He looked at Chanyeol, who was already staring at him. “Why do you do that?”

Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. “Do what?”

Junmyeon gestured at the man’s head. “The… dying thing. You used to be an angel. Your hair should be black.”

Chanyeol shrugged, pulling at a pink lock. “Why do you think humans color their hair?”

“Vanity? Confidence?” the angel pondered out loud, voice waning when he asked, “…Getting over a breakup?”

Chanyeol chuckled, swinging his legs back and forth. He would have looked like a child, if his grin didn’t carve magnificent dimples in his cheeks, if his eyes didn’t dark suggestively when he glanced at Junmyeon. “Mmm,” he hummed. “Definitely not the breakup thing, and I don’t need the extra confidence.”

Junmyeon nodded. He didn’t really understand the demon at all. He corrupted humans, and yet he mimicked them. He scorned God, and yet he didn’t appear too malicious. Junmyeon was reminded of their encounter, a few nights ago, and shook his head of any redeeming thoughts.

“What about you?” Chanyeol bumped his shoulder into Junmyeon’s.

The angel raised an eyebrow. “Vanity is a sin,” he explained. Plus, Kris, an angel much more powerful than Junmyeon, would smite him right where he stood if he colored his hair. Angels prided themselves in how dark their hair naturally was, a color too strong and pure to stain.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “There you go, again.”

“What do you mean by that?” Junmyeon grumbled.

“You angels and your rules.” Chanyeol yawned, interlocking his fingers and stretching his long back. His shirt pulled up with him, uncovering the v-shaped muscles veering into the demon’s jeans. Junmyeon averted his gaze, his face suddenly hot, his eyes stinging in their shiny blue color. “It’s just _hair_ , for fuck’s sake. You guys wouldn’t even deuce if God told you it was ‘vain’. Maybe that’s why you guys always look like you have a stick up your ass.”

Junmyeon immediately thought of Kris, snorting out a small laugh. He saw Chanyeol’s dark eyes glow with delight, and the angel immediately covered his smile with his closed hand.

“That is not true.” Junmyeon cleared his throat, looking away from the demon. “As far as I know, anyways.”

Chanyeol laughed loudly. Junmyeon found it annoying the last time they met, but… now it looked almost endearing. Whenever the demon cackled, he involved his whole body: his left arm tightened around his stomach, his right hand slapped his thigh, his legs swayed so much Junmyeon thought Chanyeol would lose balance and fall from their perch. There was such a human energy to him, vibrant, uncontainable. Junmyeon looked down at his feet, reminding himself that Chanyeol was a _demon_ , and Junmyeon was an angel, and he couldn’t fraternize with the enemy.

Chanyeol’s laughter slowly died down, until the demon was silent behind him. Junmyeon turned to look at him, and Chanyeol smiled back, wagging his eyebrows. “Do you want to try?”

Junmyeon gulped, hoping his jacket had covered the motion. By the way the demon’s gaze fell on his throat, he didn’t think it worked. “Try what?”

The demon stared at the angel for a long time, Junmyeon squirming underneath his scrutiny. Then, Chanyeol snapped his fingers, and Junmyeon saw red. Literally.

Junmyeon’s nervous fingers struggled to unsheathe his celestial dagger and hold it in front of his face. He used the blade to stare at his own reflection, and sure enough, his hair was now a deep maroon, vibrant red highlights running through it. His blue eyes flickered back at him. “Chanyeol!!” he screamed, landing a fist on the demon’s thigh.

Chanyeol screamed too, holding his leg in pain. “What?! That looks way better than black!! You should consider yourself lucky, I’m the best colorist in all of Hell!”

Jumyeon held the blade closer to his face. It pained him to admit, but… it looked good. It looked better than good, it looked great. Junmyeon hardly ever strained from his own path, seldom rewarding himself with a trip to a museum or a dinner at his favorite restaurant, and it felt… freeing. Sinfully, so.

The angel sighed. No, he couldn’t allow himself to feel this way. What would the other angels say? What would _God_ say? They would surely think he was starting to fall, easily corrupted, just like the humans he loved so much. Junmyeon sheathed his dagger, hanging his head low. “How long will it take to go away?”

“Couple of weeks.” Chanyeol shrugged. “More or less.”

“Great,” Junmyeon groaned. He stared down at his own hands, clutching his own thighs.

It was a while before either of them spoke. Then, Chanyeol bumped his shoulder against Junmyeon’s.

“Will you tell me something?”

Junmyeon straightened his back, turning his body slightly towards the demon. For once, Chanyeol seemed serious, his eyebrows straight. Junmyeon’s expression softened just a little. He nodded.

“How can you do it? How can you just… stand by? This predestination thing, it’s… maddening, infuriating. It’s what made me move on from the other Incubus, and want to become a demon of fate. How can you uphold the very chains that bind you to God’s feet? I couldn’t… I can’t live an eternity like that. I can’t look at the stars and not want to trace my own constellations.”

Junmyeon thought it was a trick, for a second. In all the time Junmyeon had known him, first as an angel and then as a fallen one, Chanyeol had never been so honest with him. It was always teasing jokes and temptations, an aggravating grin permanently stamped on his face. Junmyeon admired the way Chanyeol’s locks swayed in the wind, his black eyes fixed on the angel. And so, Junmyeon decided to be honest with him.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, looking up at my butts. It was too early for stars, but the moon was already in the afternoon sky. “I think that there’s always a purpose to God’s will. There’s always a human that will prevail their sorrows, always a life whose mistakes will guide another to the light. But… it’s not always easy, and I don’t always agree with it. Angels were made to help humans, not understand them. And yet… I can’t help feel like I will always understand them better than I can help them.” Junmyeon looked down at the ant-sized humans beneath him, smiling dearly. “Maybe I just have to have more faith in what I do, believe that it is all for the best. But it’s hard to do so when I see my humans suffer pain beyond imagining. They say the ways of the Lord are mysterious, but… sometimes they just feel cruel.”

Jumyeon waited a few seconds before he looked up at the demon, preparing himself to deal with Chanyeol’s arrogant expression. Instead, he was met with gentle eyes, so soft Junmyeon almost lost himself in them. He’d never seen such a softness in a demon’s gaze. Junmyeon swore he could see stars shining in Chanyeol’s eyes.

Finally, the demon smiled at him. “Thank you. I just wanted to hear somebody say it as it is. You don’t have to curse at God, you don’t have to renounce your faith, you can just… say that it sucks, sometimes. But I don’t think a lot of angels do that.” His face shone with his usual mirth, less aggravating than usual. “Except for you, of course.”

Junmyeon felt his cheeks heat up again, and he looked down in shame. What was he doing, telling a demon his deepest fears? He was truly losing his mind. Junmyeon knew, however, that he couldn’t tell other angels, as they would judge him for lacking faith. And he couldn’t pray to God, because the Lord would demote him from angel of fate to something much worse, like a _gatekeeper_ , stuck in Heaven for the rest of his eternal life. Junmyeon looked over at Chanyeol, staring as the demon scratched underneath his shirt, yawning loudly. He smiled at the gesture. When the demon noticed the pair of eyes on him, he grinned back, scooching impossibly closer. Every fiber of Junmyeon’s being screamed at him not to trust him, and yet he wished for this strangely intimate moment to never stop.

“Yo, dumbass.” An empty soda can bounced on Chanyeol’s head with a resounding ‘ _tonk_ ’. Junmyeon and Chanyeol blinked at each other.

The angel turned to stare at the figure floating in front of them, his arms crossed. As soon as Junmyeon glanced at the demon’s red hair and foxy smile, he knew—incubus. The demon grinned back at him.

Chanyeol groaned painfully, rubbing the spot where the can bounced off. He kicked his leg out, hitting his friend in the shin. “The fuck do you want?”

“Oh, sure, be all swoony with the angel, but kick your best friend in the balls.” The demon pouted, kicking Chanyeol right back. “It truly is homos before bromos, with you.” 

Chanyeol instantly jumped off the rail and flew his way other, chocking his friend in a headlock. Junmyeon missed the heat next to him, feeling the chill wind of Paris hit his skin, but watched amusedly as the two continued to hit each other. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if they were really friends or foes, especially when the red-haired demon poked Chanyeol’s side and Chanyeol retaliated with a punch in the shoulder, but it was still entertaining (if mildly concerning) how the two laughed through their fight.

“Come on, you jackass.” The incubus panted, adjusting the locks of hair that stood up on his head. “We have to go. Jongdae will rip us a new asshole if we miss another meeting with the boss.”

Chanyeol groaned, burying his face in his hands. “We’re _demons_. Why the fuck do we have to have weekly meetings like a goddamn accountants’ office?”

The incubus put his hands on his hips, looking back at Junmyeon. He smiled wickedly at the angel. “So, you are the infamous Junmyeon, huh?”

Junmyeon gulped. He heard scary things about incubus demons, having encountered only a few when he worked as a warrior. But then again, demons of fate were supposed to be Junmyeon’s arch-nemesis, arrogant and defiant. Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol’s dimples, or the way the comma in his hair fell across his eyebrows. Junmyeon cleared his voice, holding his hand out to the incubus. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

The incubus stared down at Junmyeon’s hand, his eyebrow arching. Junmyeon hoped it was amusement at the human gesture—but honestly, it felt a lot like contempt.

Chanyeol elbowed his friend in the stomach. “Don’t be an asshole.”

Baekhyun rubbed the part right underneath his ribs as he rolled his eyes, taking Junmyeon’s hand in his. “Baekhyun,” he said, and although he sounded unimpressed, he still winked at Junmyeon. “Nice to meet ya.”

Junmyeon nodded, smiling. He knew a lot of angels that would recoil at the idea of touching a demon—but to be honest, it felt just like holding an angel. Some of the warmth and contentment was missing, sure, but it felt familiar nonetheless.

“Say, Jun.” Baekhyun floated down until he sat next to Junmyeon, crossing one leg over the other. “You don’t happen to know a lovely angel with an ass that looks like God’s greatest masterpiece?”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol groaned, looking worried. Junmyeon glanced at him, wondering if he was afraid that the incubus would scare the angel away.

He held up a hand at Chanyeol, shaking his head. “It’s ok. You might have to be a little more specific, Baekhyun.”

The incubus sighed, tapping his chin with his fingers. “Uuuh… see, I wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on upstairs. I think he had, like, big eyes, and—oh! Big lips too. His eyebrows look like this,” Baekhyun put his index fingers on his brows, forming a V in the middle of his forehead. “His ass is Godly, but the way he looks at you… like he can snap you in half like a freakin’ grissini.”

Junmyeon thought that mental image was a little scary, but Baekhyun’s tone was seductive, almost aroused. Either way, Junmyeon knew immediately who he was talking about. “Uhm, I think you’re talking about Kyungsoo. He’s the Chief of Powers…”

“Oh, he’s the _Chief_?” Baekhyun’s eyes blackened, his smile growing wicked. He leaned his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, and the angel squirmed under the touch. “Tell me more about him. He looks very… tightly-wound, like a violin string. What’s his weapon of choice? Is it a whip?? Oh Lucifer, please tell me it’s a whip—”

“Ok, that’s it.” Chanyeol dragged Baekyun away from Junmyeon by the incubus’ ear. “Don’t freak him out like that, what is wrong with you?”

Baekhyun whined a little, frowning up at the other demon.

Junmyeon chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s fine, Chanyeol.”

The two demons stared at him, for a few seconds.

“Man, you really are different from your kind.” Baekhyun whistled, eyeing Junmyeon. “You sure you don’t want to join the cool side? We have chocolate cake and Orgy Tuesdays.”

Chanyeol slapped Baekhyun on the back of the head. “That is not true. Would you stop being a fucking creep?”

Junmyeon chuckled again. _What the heck_ , he thought. It wouldn’t hurt to joke around with a couple of demons. It was definitely not because now he wanted to see Chanyeol’s big eyes glint in surprise, no. He couldn’t help the small blush on his cheeks when he said, “Aw, no orgies? That’s kind of a deal breaker for me.”

Chanyeol’s mouth went slack, and Baekhyun roared in laughter. Junmyeon lowered his glance, his blush now covering the tip of his ears, even as he smiled playfully.

“I, uh, T-Tuesdays,” Chanyeol stammered. The angel looked up at him, marveled at the sight of the blushing demon. “Y-you can’t say that! You’re an angel!! Shouldn’t you, like, burst in flames when you say stuff like that??”

Baekhyun slapped his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, still wiping tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes. He glanced over at Chanyeol, grinning. “I like this one. I’m going to keep him. _And_ his sexually repressed friend.”

Junmyeon saw Chanyeol staring at the demonic hand on his shoulder, and he dragged Baekhyun off of Junmyeon by the lapel of the incubus’ leather jacket. Then, Chanyeol snapped his fingers, and Baekhyun was gone.

“Sorry, I needed to think clearly for a second,” Chanyeol explained, sighing, smiling down at Junmyeon. “Are you ok? Baekhyun can be a little too much, even for demons.”

“He’s… a bit of a culture shock, I’ll admit. But he seems like a good friend.” Junmyeon smiled as well, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable with my comment? I didn’t mean to fluster you.” 

“No! No, no, I just—” Chanyeol waved his hands around, before he resigned himself to keeping them by his hands. He laughed, sounding a little nervous. “It was funny, I promise. Just took me by surprise, that’s all. You are… like nobody I’ve ever met.”

Junmyeon’s breath hitched, his gaze trapped in Chanyeol’s black eyes, black like the night. He tightened his lips in a thin line, heart strumming a little too hard for his liking. Desperate for a way out, he suddenly asked, “Don’t you have an accountants’ meeting to go to?”

Chanyeol disappeared in a mist of laughter and dark butts. The thundering in Junmyeon’s chest continued even as he went back to heaven and poked at the spot between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows, reminding the Chief to smile more often.

***

Kyungsoo was preparing for a raid when Junmyeon visited him in the second sphere of heaven. He watched as Kyungsoo hooked his silver whip to his belt, snickering a bit to himself, trying to keep a straight face when the Chief looked at him in confusion.

“Ok, here’s the plan.” Kyungsoo lays out a map of a nightclub, barking directions at the warriors around him.

The nightclub, as far as Junmyeon understood, was the headquarters for the biggest clandestine operation of angel blood in the country. Angel blood was, after all, the world’s strongest aphrodisiac, and ever since its introduction to the human underworld under the unsuspicious name of ‘ΞXǾ’, humans, demons, and even some angels have become addicted to the substance. Since the only way anyone could procure it was through high-ranking demons who were strong enough to hurt and maybe even kill angels, their blood came by the drop at an extraordinary price. Jongdae, the Prince of Iniquity himself, was rumored to be visiting the club very often recently, which sent Kyungsoo for a frenzy.

Junmyeon wasn’t particularly interested in the operation, partly because undercover operations had never been his forte, and partly because he suspected the operation to be a bust. He had channeled his own powers to see the path already traced by God, like a drawing being drafted right in front of his eyes: across the blank canvas, God etched a few snippets of an infuriated Kyungsoo. He could see Baekhyun’s vibrant hair, and hints of eyeshadow framing a pair of slanted eyes. There were flashes of alcohol, the breath of a stranger, Chanyeol’s beautiful smile. But the flashes ended with Kyungsoo storming out, flustered and angered, leaving Junmyeon alone. It was always hard for Junmyeon to see the destiny of angels and demons, but one thing was clear: he needed to be at that meeting, and he needed to join the raid. It was a gut feeling of sorts, Chanyeol’s deep dimples drawing him in like a fly to a fire.

“What do you think, Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo asked, and even though Junmyeon hadn’t tuned into their conversation for the past twenty minutes, he smiled at the Chief.

“Sounds like a great plan. How can I help?”

Kyungsoo directed him to a few other Authorities, who helped him mask the aspects of himself that looked too angelic: his hair was already colored, the deep maroon now faded into a dusty red, but the Authorities styled it so his locks were swept away from his face, curled up at the edges. His prudish clothes were replaced with a purple button-up shirt that was only buttoned until the middle of his chest, his pecs and upper abs peeking through. He shrugged on a suit jacket, tied with a belt slightly above his belly button, and shimmied into a pair of leather pants that were at least two sizes too small for him. When the Authorities charmed his pupils to stay black even in the presence of demons, he felt… powerful. He looked at his reflection in a mirror, taking in his bold appearance, his fingers twitching in excitement. To any angel, he must have seemed vain, arrogant, despicable to look at. But to himself, he looked _good_.

“I hate this,” Kyungsoo grumbled, chewing on the piercing the Authorities placed on his bottom lip. The Chief of Powers also looked devilishly great in his black suit jacket and see-through turtleneck, his slacks hanging tightly on the man’s thighs. But of course, angels were supposed to think demons’ skimpy wardrobe was way too flashy, way too unpractical. All angels, except Junmyeon.

“Are you not dyeing your hair?” The older angel asked, touching Kyungsoo’s short locks. His hair had been styled with some gel, but it was as raven colored as it always was.

The Chief of Powers swatted Junmyeon’s hand away. “And end up blonde for two weeks, like the curse that demon put on you?” He spoke in distaste, looking up at Junmyeon’s locks. The older angel squirmed under his glare. “This is more than enough. They were even going to put _red_ on me, can you believe that?”

Junmyeon looked at the all-black outfit the Chief was wearing. “The authorities are just trying to make us blend in as much as possible, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, hiding his celestial whip underneath his suit jacket. “I know. This stuff is just soo… sticky.” He pulled at his pants, squatting and jumping to prepare for whatever battle was in front of them.

Junmyeon nodded. As much as he liked the unnecessary act of coloring one’s face or painting one’s nails, demon clothes weren’t very comfortable. And even if Kyungsoo’s dark appearance would rise somebody’s suspicions, it was the man’s pointed glare that screamed ‘angel’ to whatever poor soul gazed upon it.

Junmyeon sheathed his divine dagger, tying it to his right thigh. The suit jacket was long enough to cover its handle, and having it at the ready, close to his right hand, certainly wouldn’t hurt.

The two angels went over the reconnaissance mission once more, Kyungsoo forcing Junmyeon to train with him before they ventured into the human realm. The Chief of Powers was agile, even in his tight slacks and restricting turtleneck, and precise beyond belief. Junmyeon found himself bound by Kyungsoo’s whip more times than he could count, but sometimes the Chief would become distracted by the piercing tugging at his lip, and Junmyeon slipped close enough to press his dagger against the younger angel’s throat.

It was a few hours later when the two finally sat on the floor of the training room, leaning against each other to regain their breath. Junmyeon was becoming more comfortable in his clothes, the soft leather allowing him to move only slightly slower than he normally would. He glanced over at Kyungsoo, looking at the slew of piercings on the man’s ears.

“Kyungsoo,” Jumyeon panted. “May I ask you something?”

Kyugsoo grumbled, winding his whip back into itself. Junmyeon knew it was the angel’s way to say, ‘go ahead’.

“Why do you despise demons so much?”

Kyungsoo turned to look at him like Junmyeon had just grown an extra head. “They’re selfish, annoying, and stand in the way of anything that’s good and holy. There is not one redeemable thing about the whole lot.”

“Sehun is redeeming himself,” Junmyeon quipped. “Don’t you think?”

“Sehun is the _exception_. And even then, I’m pretty sure he wants to be angel again just so he can hang out with Minseok. If you visited more often, you’d see him ogle at Minseok every day. It’s haunting,” Kyungsoo sighed, looking down at Junmyeon. “Why are you asking this, now?”

Junmyeon looked down as well, a dusty red lock falling in front of his eyes. “No reason, really.”

“Junmyeon,” the Chief chastised him. “Lying is a sin.”

“I just think that some of them are having trouble understanding the will of the Lord. If even God’s son could be tempted, then why can’t our brothers?”

“The difference is that God’s son saw the light.” Kyungsoo laid his whip down, turning his entire body to face Junmyeon. “Be honest with me, Junmyeon. Have you been befriending demons? Is that what is causing you to ask such questions?”

Junmyeon felt his cheeks redden, only slightly. He looked up at the Chief. “I have. Is that a problem?”

Kyungsoo’s stare was stern, but his eyebrows raised in concern, maybe even understanding. “No. As creatures of God, we are meant to be compassionate. We _should_ be compassionate. These demons used to be our brothers, our lovers, our home.” Kyungsoo put his hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, stiff and warm. “But make no mistake, Junmyeon. They have brought perdition upon themselves, and if they cannot find their own way out, they will rot in it.”

Junmyeon swallowed, a bright, dimpled smile forcing its way to the forefront of his mind. “But what if they’re not lost? What if they just don’t understand the will of the Lord?”

“Angels have doubts. I have doubts. I know you’ve been having doubts, too.” Kyungsoo caged Junmyeon’s hands in his own. “But we must have faith. What makes us different is that we can come back from our fears and do what’s right, even if what we must do is difficult.”

Junmyeon sighed, tightening his hold on his friend’s fingers. “I’m afraid, Kyungsoo. I am fearful that, one day, I won’t do what the Lord wills because I think I know better.”

“I may not be an angel of fate, but I know you are the most selfless angel that I know. Have more faith.” Kyungsoo smiled at him, a gentle, rare smile. “Not in God, but in yourself.”

Junmyeon chuckled, a couple of tears forming at the side of his eyes. He clutched his eyelids close, afraid that it would stain all the hard work the Authorities put into his eye make-up.

“Have you been befriending a demon in particular?”

Junmyeon gulped. “Yes.”

“Are they trust-worthy?”

Junmyeon tilted his head in confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Do you know if they have an ulterior motive?” Kyungsoo still clutched Junmyeon’s fingers in his, his eyebrows turning downwards. Junmyeon remembered Baekhyun’s impression of the Chief, and barely contained a chuckle. “They’re not like us. They have ulterior motives, ulterior feelings. They are not bound to the commandments like we are. There are demons out there that might be looking for information, for blood, through the good will of angels.”

“I… I don’t think so.” Junmyeon replied, his voice quivering in doubt.

Kyungsoo sighed, releasing the angel’s hands as he stood. He straightened the jacket on his shoulders and brushed the dark locks away from his face. “I know you’re careful, Junmyeon, but your gentle ways might blur what’s in front of you. How do you know this demon is not after something?”

Junmyeon shook his head, rising with Kyungsoo. “He’s not like that, he… hasn’t asked me for anything.”

“Maybe he doesn’t want any one thing.” Kyungsoo glared back. “Maybe he just wants you.”

The older angel felt blood rise from his body all the way to his face, feeling the tip of his ears turn ablaze. “W-What? H-uh-How could you think that??”

“Oh, heavenly Lord help me.” Kyungsoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “For somebody who spends so much time on Earth, you really don’t know anything about the world. Angels are trophies, Junmyeon. Do you know the amount of pride it gives an incubus, to be able to seduce an angel? Do you know how reaffirmed demons of fate are, when they cast doubt in an angel’s mind?”

Junmyeon clutched his eyes shut, thinking about Chanyeol’s dark eyes, reflecting the light of the stars. “You don’t know that. You don’t know him.”

Kyungsoo’s gaze turned to steel when he whispered, “I don’t have to know him. You do.”

***

The pulsing lights and earth-shattering music in the club seemed to fill the air, and the weight of it all crashed on Junmyeon’s shoulders as soon as they slipped in. He kept close to Kyungsoo, who didn’t seem much affected by the demonic energy around them, but rather snaked his way around like he’d been here a couple times before. Junmyeon pressed his fingers to the handle of his blade, keeping a calm, calculating stare as he weaved through the crowd. He felt safe with Kyungsoo around, but they were just two angels against a sea of drug-infested demons. They pressed on until they arrived at the other end of the club, where long, lavish stairs led up to an elevated area overlooking the dancefloor.

The VIP area seemed even more luxurious than the floor underneath, with emerald marble floors and golden fixtures. There were a few people mingling in the center of the room, but for the most part, demons sat in the leather couches against the dark walls, lush alabaster statues and expensive wines adorning their tables. Junmyeon marveled at the glass chandelier, reflecting gold flicks across the floor and on the bodies of the podium dancers. Junmyeon moved to grab his dagger, his senses going haywire surrounded by all that demonic energy, but Kyungsoo stopped his fingers mid-way.

“Stay calm,” Kyungsoo whispered. Junmyeon had to look at the Chief’s lips to understand what the man was saying, the music so loud he could feel it pulse inside of him, against his ribcage. “Relax. We have back-up downstairs. Just leave your arms to your side and let me do the talking, ok?”

Junmyeon nodded, forcing himself to take a couple long breaths. Kyungsoo took another look at him, then moved back through the sea of people, to one of the tables by the very back. Junmyeon followed, feeling the warm air touch his exposed chest, forcing himself to feel like he belonged there.

A man clothed in black clothes and dark glasses stepped in front of Kyungsoo, holding a hand in front of him. Demon, the older angel gulped, and a warrior at that. The demon seemed to recognize Kyungsoo, but glared behind him, staring down at Junmyeon. “Who is this?”

“You don’t need to worry about him.” Kyungsoo glared back at the demon, before he put on the fakest smile Junmyeon had ever seen. The Chief put a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, leaning his forehead against it. “Just an Incubus friend. Wants to try the new stuff, you see.”

“He looks too much like he has something up his ass, to be Incubus.” The demon eyed him further, possibly pressing for Junmyeon’s glance to flicker in its usual blue shade. Junmyeon stared back at him, lifting his chin, trying to imitate the way Baekhyun sometimes acted

“It’s just his first time, I had to practically drag him here.” Kyungsoo lifted himself off Junmyeon’s shoulder, before placing an enticing hand on the demon’s chest, his voice dropping a couple octaves as he asked, “we don’t have a problem… right?”

The demon took a long look at them both, then settled his eyes on Kyungsoo’s hand. Junmyeon could see the faintest trace of an alluring smile. “Of course not. Go ahead.”

Kyungsoo slivered past the demon, putting a hand on the small of Junmyeon’s back. The angelic energy served to calm him down a little, and Junmyeon kept his chin high as he walked to the table. A few figures laid in their seats, snickering amongst themselves, but Junmyeon’s eyes immediately landed on the demon sitting in the luxurious armchair directly in front of them, another set of bodyguards by his sides. He had high cheekbones and strong features, his sharp eyes accented by long eyeliner and stark red eye shadow. His hair was perfectly slicked in elegant curls against his temples, and his lip was trapped in a piercing, a long connecting it to his ear. Just one flicker, a quick look up into Junmyeon’s stunned gaze, and the angel knew he could kill them right then and there, with a simple snap of his fingers.

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” the demon purred, leaning his face into the palm of his hand. “Such a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from my business partners. They don’t do you justice… especially when it comes to your looks.”

“Pleasure is mine, Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo stood straight, his lips in a polite smile.

“Just Jongdae, please.” Jongdae smirked. His mouth looked almost feline as he stood, waving his bodyguards further away from him. He put his hands in his stark red suit’s pockets, looking across the table at Junmyeon. “And who’s this new delight?”

“Jongdae, this is Junmyeon, a friend of mine. We need a fix for him, tonight.”

“Junmyeon, I see.” Jongdae took an appreciative look at him, eyes roaming up and down the angel’s body. Junmyeon shifted underneath his gaze, baring a little bit more of his chest. “I thought I’d met all the Incubus in the first sphere, but I’m clearly wrong. You must be giving Baekhyun a run for his money.”

Normally, Junmyeon would have blushed and swallowed his tongue, like the intelligent angel that he was. Instead, he chuckled. “Don’t let him hear you say that… He’ll come for my head.”

The Prince’s features lit up, possibly in amusement, before settling on something beyond Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Oh, speak of the Devil himself.”

Junmyeon’s body immediately went cold. He watched in concealed horror as Baekhyun _and_ Chanyeol made their way through the crowd. Baekhyun wore a striped shirt that was more unbuttoned than not, and a tight choker around his tapered neck, looking his usual charming self; Chanyeol, on the other hand, sported a leather jacket with nothing underneath, long abs glistening underneath the bouncing lights. Junmyeon cursed himself for salivating in such a situation. He instantly placed his hand on his thigh, ready to throw the dagger between Jongdae’s eyes, when Kyungsoo grabbed his friend’s wrist, twisting it behind his back. Junmyeon looked down at him, the only sign of distress a slowly moving sweat drop that formed at the base of the Chief’s neck.

Kyungsoo smiled politely as he gritted out, “Oh, what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t know Baekhyun was going to join us.”

“Woah, woah, who do we have here,” Baekhyun whistled, his tempting stare dancing between Kyungsoo’s see-through shirt and Junmyeon’s thighs. “Jun, what the hell are you doing here? Most importantly, where did you get those clothes? We need to go shopping together, I saw a pair of Gucci pants that would look positively delectable on you.”

Junmyeon looked between him and Chanyeol, eyes wide and a little panicked, despite his best effort to keep them at bay. Chanyeol stared back at him, and Junmyeon thought he saw the demon’s gaze drop to the bare spot on the angel’s chest, but his heart was drumming too hard, too fast, he thought he could drop dead at any moment. He felt the angelic vibrations reverberate from Kyungsoo’s hold, and he forced himself to smirk at both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “We were just talking about you, Baekhyun.”

“Only bad things, I hope.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised in amusement, now turned to Kyungsoo. “Never thought I’d see _you_ in a place like this, your highness.”

“Why do you say so, Baekhyun?” Jongdae pouted. “Kyungsoo has been showing quite a bit of promise. Jongin believes he could control his own operation in Daegu.”

The Incubus barked out a laughter, his gaze now playful. Junmyeon got the feeling he understood exactly why the two angels were there, dressed so provokingly, acting so strangely. Junmyeon glanced down at Kyungsoo, seeing the muscles in his jaw tense up. The power in this dynamic had completely shifted, now entirely in Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s hands. “As if Jongin could think with anything besides his own dick,” Baekhyun looked up and down at Kyungsoo, licking his lips.

“How is he any different from you, then?” Kyungsoo asked tersely, before he grew another polite smile. Junmyeon got the impression the Chief was imagining five hundred different ways to shove his fist in Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun grinned, showing his wide, boxy grin. “Touché. Consider me a little… cautious, then, given my own interests in the distribution. Surely you understand, Kyungsoo. We can’t let the first _demon_ that walks through the door get their hands on our product.”

“Baekhyun, please, let us have a civilized discussion.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, grabbing a shot of amber liquid from the table and downing in one swift motion. “Let us go to the private area upstairs, where you’ll be free to mark your territory in front of Jongin. Tao should be there as well, he’ll get a feel for them too.”

Kyungsoo shifted, bringing both of his hands behind him. To anyone, it might have looked like he was simply straightening his back, opening himself up to show his good intentions, but Junmyeon knew what was hidden underneath the Chief’s jacket. The older angel placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, leaning his chin on it. He saw the future shift in front of his eyes; if they were to go upstairs, things would change drastically, and certainly not in their favor. Tao was, after all, a much better seer than Junmyeon was, and no amount of Powers downstairs would make it up in time to save them both. He tried his best to convey these images to Kyungsoo through their angelic connection, but in the meantime, he desperately needed a distraction.

“I have another preposition, Mr. Jongdae, if you will.” At the demon’s nod, Junmyeon looked alluringly up at Chanyeol, hoping his pupils weren’t trembling too hard. “Perhaps we could get to know each other better down here, first. The night is young, I have nowhere to go. Hopefully, your friend doesn’t either.”

Chanyeol gulped, his eyes turning dark as ever, teeth biting at his own bottom lip. Junmyeon involuntarily fixed on the motion, forgetting that he was supposed to _fake_ his arousal. “I agree.” Chanyeol’s rich tone dropped, and Junmyeon swore he felt Chanyeol’s hot breath hit his skin despite being several feet apart. “Why don’t we get you a taste, before you seal the deal?”

“Perhaps it’s best that only my friend follow you then, since he hasn’t had a taste for it yet. We should probably get to the business side of things.” Kyungsoo took Junmyeon’s hand and moved it from his shoulder, staring stubbornly up at the older angel. Junmyeon knew that look in Kyungsoo’s eyes, and he cursed the Chief’s ability to be so obstinate, to think he could defy predestination, the very thing he accused demons of doing. The future etched itself again at the forefront of Junmyeon’s mind, and he saw snippets of Kyungsoo being impaled by Tao’s black lance. Junmyeon immediately looked at Chanyeol, panicked, but the demon just stared back at him nervously.

“I insist,” Baekhyun purred, stepping closer, pressing his fingertips against Kyungsoo’s thin shirt. Junmyeon glanced at the two, making sure the angel wasn’t going to break Baekhyun’s fingers and give their identity away in a nightclub full of demons. Instead, he saw the barest trace of _something_ in Kyungsoo’s eyes, right before he glared up at the Incubus. “We wouldn’t want our guests to feel uncomfortable, upstairs. Maybe a dance would help ease the tension? Junmyeon, you love to dance, don’t you? Surely you and Chanyeol will want to mingle downstairs.”

Junmyeon shivered at the prospect, remembering that the last time he’d danced was more than two-hundred years ago. He kept his nervousness in check as he smirked up at Chanyeol, whispering, “I’m more of a straight-to-the-point kind of guy.”

Baekhyun cackled, placing both of his arms around the angels’ shoulders. He pushed them towards the stairs, turning to smirk at Jongdae. “Dae, we’ll be right back. I got to show these two the true pleasures of the world.”

Jongdae waved them away amusedly. Junmyeon let himself be steered down the lavish stairs, appreciating Baekhyun’s tight grip on his shoulder, sure that without it he would have collapsed to the floor. It was only when the four of them stepped back onto the ground floor, squirming to find a spot by the back that was relatively quiet and private, that Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun by the neck of his thin button-up, and Junmyeon leaned against a wall, pressing fingers against his temples.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Kyungsoo barked out, slamming Baekhyun against the wall, his eyes flicking in blue flashes. “We could have had them, we could have put a stop to this _depravity_ —”

“You would have died. You have no idea how powerful Jongdae is, and yet you waltzed in here like you and your vermin could take over the biggest operation in hell.” Baekhyun snickered, looking maliciously down at Kyungsoo’s lips, his hands resting on the angel’s hips. “You should drop on your knees and thank me for saving your life, beg me not to reveal your true identity. I will magnanimously accept other things you could do while kneeling in front of me, of course.”

Rage sparkling in his eyes, Kyungsoo reached for the whip hiding underneath his jacket. This time, Junmyeon grabbed the angel’s wrist, imposing his higher status upon him. “Kyungsoo, stop.” His eyes sparked as well, but they kept his black color. “We’re still in a demon hen. You whip your celestial weapon out, and we’ll lose the dozens of Powers hidden in the crowd. We must reconvene. We’re obviously underprepared.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw tightened again, stubbornly, but he dropped his hand in order to cup Junmyeon’s face. “What is going on with you? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Junmyeon shook his head, looking up at the demons in front of him. Baekhyun was still eyeing Kyungsoo’s ass, but Chanyeol stared back, obviously concerned. Junmyeon’s eyes fell to the floor, shameful. “Yeah, I’m just… flustered. The future changed too drastically. I need to go to the bathroom,” he groaned, pulling Kyungsoo’s hands away from his face.

Junmyeon had to lean against the wall all the way around the club, feeling for the curtain that lead to the bathroom, wobbling when he came to the sink. The bathrooms were just as splendid as the VIP area upstairs, with black marble counters and soft, colored lights, but Junmyeon couldn’t care less. He just stared at his reflection in the big mirrors above the golden sinks, wincing at the way his eyes had turned as black as the night, not recognizing the person staring back at him. He doubled over the sink, feeling a surge of demonic energy pulse through his lungs and up his throat.

“Junmyeon?” A familiar, deep voice followed him to the bathroom. Junmyeon felt a strong hand on his back, but the angel swatted it away. “Let me help you.”

“Stop it, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon leaned his head against the cold, mirrored glass, refusing to face him. “I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one night, committed more sins than I have in the past hundred years. I’m sick with myself.”

“Junmyeon, you were just trying to survive a tough situation. Kyungsoo understands, God will understand.”

“No, no,” Junmyeon chanted, coughing black splotches across the golden sinks. Chanyeol’s fingers sneaked through the angel’s locks, trying to hold the strands that fell in front of Junmyeon’s face, and the older hated how reassuring and gentle and delicate his touch was. “He won’t, Kyungsoo knows, he’s always known.”

“What are you talking about?”

Junmyeon rinsed his mouth with some cold water, splashing a few droplets in his face before he slapped Chanyeol’s fingers away for the second time. Junmyeon hated the hurt look that Chanyeol was sporting, feeling another surge of black energy crawl up his body. “Chanyeol, you don’t understand. Nobody does. I don’t. I can’t see my future anymore. It used to be as clear as the morning sky, and now it’s as dark as your eyes.” Junmyeon sobbed, hiding his face in his hands. “I can’t do this. I have to get out of here.”

“Stop.” Chanyeol put his hands on Junmyeon’s biceps, holding him against the wall the angel had accidentally backed himself into. The sudden tug at his arms snatched his hands away from his face, and Junmyeon had nowhere to look but up at the demon in front of him. “You can’t go out like this.”

Junmyeon gritted his teeth. “Why?”

Chanyeol swallowed, a single drop of sweat falling from his temple. “Your eyes are flicking blue. I think the incantation is starting to vanish.”

The door to the bathroom clicked open, and Chanyeol dragged them both inside the closest stall, quickly and quietly locking them inside. They waited as footsteps resonated on the marble floors, and Junmyeon hoped that the muffled music from the dancefloor was loud enough to cover his ragged breath. Chanyeol looked down at him, placing a gentle hand on the angel’s lips, pressing his other index finger against his own, plush lips. They waited as the other person got out of a stall and turned on the sink faucet. Junmyeon stared into Chanyeol’s dark gaze, his stark blue eyes reflected in them. The incantation wasn’t supposed to fade for another few hours, what was going on with him? ‘ _Are you so naïve you think my eyes have darkened simply because you’re an angel?_ ’ Junmyeon pressed his eyes close, trying to shut Chanyeol’s voice out of his mind.

They finally heard the bathroom door close, and they waited a few seconds in silence before releasing their own sighs of relief. Chanyeol’s hand slid down, away from Junmyeon’s mouth, the angel shivering at every finger dropping from his bottom lip.

“What is going on, Junmyeon?” Chanyeol stared down at him, his tall figure seeming even more imposing now that they were in such a confined space. The demon put his hands on Junmyeon’s cheeks again, looking worriedly into the angel’s eyes. “Tell me. It’s not like you to act like this.”

Junmyeon could feel the burn of his lies inside of him, corrupting his very soul. He wanted to drop the false, dark words, to continue lying to himself and Chanyeol, but it was against his nature, against his every belief. He just wanted to pray to God and believe that everything was going to be ok, as long as he was truthful, as long as he was honest with his feelings. But he was scared, not of perdition or sin. He was scared of Chanyeol’s reaction

“I can’t do this anymore,” Junmyeon mumbled, trying to lower his face, but Chanyeol’s hands held it firmly in place. He looked up at Chanyeol, feeling the hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Why?” Chanyeol croaked, his own eyes wavering between Junmyeon’s. “Tell me, and I’ll understand. I’ll back off. You just have to tell me why, and I’ll disappear.”

Junmyeon sobbed again, the truth weighing on his heart. He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Please,” Chanyeol spoke softly, his voice almost cracking. “Please, Junmyeon.”

“I adore you,” Junmyeon choked out, feeling the blackness retract into his own body. He looked up at Chanyeol, letting the tears fall freely. “I can’t stop it. I can’t keep my eyes off you. I wasn’t lying, when I said those sinful things to you. They rolled out of my tongue like I was confessing to God. I’m sorry. My vanity, my lust, my pride, they’re overpowering me like a sickness. I’m sorry—”

Chanyeol pressed his lips against Junmyeon’s. The angel held onto the man’s wrists as the demon pressed on, passing his tongue on Junmyeon’s lips and then into his mouth, the angel moaning for a sensation he hadn’t felt in centuries. Chanyeol roamed his hands in Junmyeon’s hair, down the angel’s spine, to his leather-covered thighs. Junmyeon breathed harshly in the demon’s ears as he gripped against his abs. He felt the slick skin underneath Chanyeol’s leather jacket, digging his nails into Chanyeol’s naked shoulders. The demon growled into Junmyeon’s mouth, biting at the angel’s lips, and Junmyeon went lax in the man’s arms.

“Clothes,” he breathed out, licking at Chanyeol’s lips. “Please.”

Chanyeol fumbled with Junmyeon’s belt as he pressed him harder against the wall, leg falling perfectly in between the angel’s thighs. The angel shrugged his jacket off, his fingers trembling when he reached for the buttons of his shirt, cursing under his breath when they slipped out of his grasp.

“Fuck this,” Chanyeol roared, gripping Junmyeon’s shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying to the floor.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched, feeling the sudden cold air on his abs, on his pecs, on his nipples. Chanyeol stared down at him, big hands wandering on Junmyeon’s sturdy muscles, teasing at the white, immaculate skin. 

“Damn, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol chuckled, and the angel flushed at the intensity of his stare, at the brightness of his grin. “Why do you wear those fucking ugly grandpa sweaters?”

Junmyeon slapped him across the shoulder, but he smiled when that only made Chanyeol laugh harder. He admired the dimples that formed easily on Chanyeol’s face, the way his eyes shone with delight, the sexy way his hair was falling across his forehead. Junmyeon passed his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, gently cradled the demon’s face, and pulled him in for a soft kiss, all lips and languid tongues, like there was no consequence to the present, and the present would last forever.

Chanyeol threw his leather jacket to the floor and pressed their naked chests together, pinning Junmyeon back against the cold marble wall, as he continued their slow kiss. The angel simply held onto the demon’s shoulders, scratching at his muscles, as Chanyeol lifted Junmyeon’s thighs until his erection pressed against the taller’s leg. Junmyeon whined at the harsh friction, worrying about how fast this was all going, hoping it would go faster. And then, they heard the click of the bathroom’s entrance.

“Junmyeon, are you ok?” Kyungsoo’s familiar voice called out, and Junmyeon involuntarily let out a soft groan. “Junmyeon?”

“Yep, ah, everything’s good,” Junmyeon coughed out, trying to sound as unperturbed as possible, even while Chanyeol moved from the angel’s lips to his throat. The angel slapped at the demon’s shoulders, trying to stop him, but that only made Chanyeol hold Junmyeon’s hands against the black walls. “It’s, huh, all the demonic energy. I just need ten more minutes,” he said, and when Chanyeol bit the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, he corrected himself. “Actually, twenty would be best.”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine? You sound like you’re dying in there.” Junmyeon heard Kyungsoo move closer, and the older angel slapped his hand against the stall door, like it would hold a better fight than the already locked bolt.

“Don’t come in, I, huh,” Junmyeon sighed when Chanyeol licked across his Adam’s apple, biting down right underneath his jaw, sucking enough to form a bruise. His erection twitched, pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants. “I’m covered in demonic goop. It came out kind of explosively. It’s really disgusting.”

Junmyeon could see the demon’s shoulders shake in laughter, and he pinched Chanyeol’s sides to shut him up.

“That’s… fucking gross, I’m leaving.” Kyungsoo’s steps retracted to the door. “I reek of Baekhyun’s cologne, and we need to get more Archangels on the mission. Just fly back when you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, I will—ah!” Junmyeon yelped when Chanyeol bit his nipple, swirling his tongue on the tender skin. His fingers tugged at the demon’s hair, but he didn’t relent, and Junmyeon breathed out, “I’ll come in a second.”

“You’re weird. Drink some holy water when you get back.” And with that, the door closed.

Junmyeon let out a sharp sigh. “You’re such an ass, sometimes.” He went limp against the stone wall, and Chanyeol barked out a laugh, his lips red, his hair tousled. He looked so good, Junmyeon thought, it almost hurt to look at.

“You enjoyed it.” Chanyeol grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the angel’s lips, then his cheek, then pressed his hand against Junmyeon’s erection. The angel moaned again, holding onto the taller’s shoulders. “I didn’t think voyeurism would be one of your kinks. You’re an angel of such delicious contradictions, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon could only mumble appreciatively as Chanyeol bit his earlobe, long fingers slinking down to the hem of his pants. He felt his hot fingertips slip underneath the leather, behind his back, circling to the front to pop his pants’ button. Junmyeon pulled at the short hair on Chanyeol’s neck, while the demon left a trail of bites on the angel’s jaw, on his throat, descending on his abs.

“Chanyeol, please…” Junmyeon’s voice trembled.

Chanyeol’s gaze fired up when his fingers hovered on Junmyeon’s zipper, slowly and inexorably sliding it down. “What is it?” Chanyeol grinned, pushing Junmyeon’s leather pants down, leaving only his underwear behind.

Junmyeon pushed his fingers through his own locks, looking down at the demon in annoyance. “You know what I’m going to say.”

“I do.” Chanyeol circled his hands around the angel, holding Junmyeon’s ass as he kissed a gentle path down to the hem of his boxers, right above Junmyeon’s very erect, painfully clothed dick. “I still want to hear you say it.”

Junmyeon huffed frustratingly, looking up at the ceiling, mustering all the courage in the world. His gaze fell to Chanyeol’s, and he felt the sparks at the corner of his eyes. “Suck my dick, Chanyeol.”

The demon didn’t wait a second more. He tugged the boxers down, letting them hang with the leather pants at the angel’s knees, and took Junmyeon into his mouth. Junmyeon moaned at the sudden wet, warm heat around his dick, feeling Chanyeol’s tongue flick around his shaft. The angel hit his head backwards, against the cold stone, and his fingers tugged at Chanyeol’s hair again, desperate for something to hold onto. Chanyeol’s head bobbed up and down, the movement mesmerizing, the way he looked up at Junmyeon during a particularly deep stroke sending shivers up the angel’s spine.

Junmyeon chanted the demon’s name like a prayer, “ _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,_ ”, buckling his hips when the demon wrapped a hand around Junmyeon’s dick and pumped it in the rhythm of his bobbing. He loved the way Chanyeol’s full lips wrapped around his shaft, worshipped the way his tongue ran across the tip and underneath his dick, prayed that the rough suction would never stop. Junmyeon realized how sacrilegious his thoughts were, but he could only think about grabbing the demon’s locks and fucking himself in Chanyeol’s mouth, feeling the searing heat around his dick until all he saw was pure, sinful white.

“Chanyeol, I’m going to come,” Junmyeon whispered, and the demon gave one last, good lick under his shaft before he stood back up, Junmyeon’s dick coming out of his mouth with a resounding ‘pop’. Junmyeon’s legs gave out under him again, just in time for Chanyeol to catch him. He firmly held the angel’s hips against the wall, his leg between Junmyeon’s thighs.

“Not yet,” Chanyeol panted, his voice aggravatingly deep, lips abused.

Junmyeon pressed his mouth against Chanyeol’s, trying to convey his love, his desire, his reverence. His fingers searched blindly for Chanyeol’s pants, tugging at the belt, slinging it out of the belt loops.

“Junmyeon…” Chanyeol moaned, licking the insides of the angel’s mouth, sucking and biting. “Can I…?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon breathed against his lips, nodding feverishly. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Chanyeol helped Junmyeon’s clumsy fingers open his pants’ zipper and tug down all the fabric covering his dick. His shaft sprang up from his boxers, strong, achingly hard. Junmyeon gulped as he stared down at it.

His voice cracked slightly when he asked, “Lube?”

Chanyeol laughed, snapping his fingers. A bottle of lube appeared in Junmyeon’s empty hand. The angel took a deep breath, unscrewing the cap in trepidation.

“Hey,” Chanyeol took ahold of Junmyeon’s shoulders, cradling his cheek in his hand. His eyes drooped in kindness, so tender Junmyeon almost thought it was love. Maybe it was. Junmyeon didn’t want to think about it too much. “We don’t have to do this if you’re scared. I can finish you off and that can be it, wham, bam, thank you ma’am.”

Junmyeon shook his head, smiling a gentle smile. “I’m ok, it’s just been a long time.”

Chanyeol groaned, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s mid-section, head falling in the spot between his neck and shoulder. “God, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Junmyeon let himself enjoy that moment, feeling Chanyeol’s naked skin over him, all around him. He smelled of incense and cinnamon, Junmyeon’s favorite scents. He knew it was a side effect of him falling in love, as angels were supposed to smell whatever reminded them of home, but he didn’t care. For once in his life, he enjoyed the blackness in the back of his mind, not knowing where this was all going.

The angel went to squeeze some lube in his fingers, but Chanyeol de-tangled himself from the angel and took the bottle from his fingers. “Allow me.” The demon smirked, holding the bottle in his hands as he snapped his fingers again. The clothes on Junmyeon’s body all disappeared, appearing perfectly folded on the shelf right above the toilet.

“Chanyeol!” he protested, trying to cover his suddenly naked body.

“Your dick was literally in my mouth two seconds ago, and now you’re bashful?” Chanyeol snickered, stepping closer to place a few kisses across Junmyeon’s temple. “You’re so damn cute.”

Junmyeon sighed, letting his hands fall at the side of his body. “Ok, how do you want me?”

Chanyeol pressed his hand against the side of Junmyeon’s body, sliding down from his ribs to his hips, planting a few more open kisses on the angel’s neck. His fingers reached the angel’s thigh, lifting it, guiding it around the demon’s hips. “Lift your other leg and cross them behind me. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” 

Junmyeon swallowed, hard. He held for dear life on Chanyeol’s shoulders, and lifted himself entirely off the floor, his ankles crossing on the small of Chanyeol’s back. The demon squeezed a generous dollop on his fingers, placing down the bottle and holding one of Junmyeon’s thighs. He pressed his slick hand against Junmyeon’s entrance.

The angel tensed, feeling the cold liquid around his rim. Chanyeol assuredly rubbed his thumb on the man’s thighs, kissing along Junmyeon’s bottom lip until the angel let him in his mouth. “Don’t be scared.” Chanyeol whispered, a lazy smile stretching his features. “Don’t be scared.”

Junmyeon nodded, willing his body to relax. He sighed when Chanyeol pressed on, entering with one finger. It was slow but painless, and Junmyeon was glad the demon was taking his time despite how rock hard he felt against his own shaft. The angel straightened his back, urging Chanyeol to enter him deeper. The demon complied, adding another finger, touching at a spot within him that made him whimper.

“There, huh?” Chanyeol chuckled, rubbing smoothing circles against it.

“Chanyeol, ah!” Junmyeon cried out, leaning his head against the man’s shoulder. “Please…”

“You have to tell me what you want, Junmyeon.” The demon breathed into the angel’s ears, sending a new shiver of pleasure through him.

“Harder.” Junmyeon groaned, hiding his burning cheeks in Chanyeol’s neck. “One more finger.”

“Your wish is my command.” Chanyeol added his ring finger in, and Junmyeon tensed again, before easing around the new girth. The demon waited until the walls around him relaxed, then he pressed on again, finding the magical spot in a matter of seconds.

“Chanyeol…” Junmyeon’s limbs shivered in pleasure, fingers digging into the firm skin on Chanyeol’s back.

“I love it when you moan my name,” Chanyeol growled in Junmyeon’s ear, hitting that spot with eagerness. “I love it when you chant like you’re praying to God.”

Junmyeon moaned, the dirty talking and the fingers in him almost sending him over the edge. “Chanyeol, please, I need you.”

Instead of being his usual tease and asking Junmeyon what he meant, the demon slipped out of the angel’s entrance. Junmyeon whined at the loss, even as he watched Chanyeol sloppily slather his cock in lube, urgently lining himself up.

“Ya, Chanyeol! Are you in here?”

Chanyeol groaned, letting his forehead slam against the marble wall behind Junmyeon’s head. “What the fuck do you want, Baekhyun?”

“Ew, dude, I knew you wanted to pounce Junmyeon as soon as you saw him in those pants, but you couldn’t wait to masturbate until you went home?”

Chanyeol turned at the voice. “…How do you know I’m masturbating?”

Baekhyun made a puking noise, and in the small slither between the door and the stall, Junmyeon could see him adjust his hair in one of the mirrors. “I’m a powerful Incubus. I can smell your arousal. Listen, have you seen Kyungsoo anywhere? I was trying to convince him to try some angel’s blood, but he stormed off somewhere. Did you notice that see-through turtleneck he had going on? Might as well not have worn anything, if you ask me.”

“Baekyun, I’m a little… preoccupied here, can you leave?” Chanyeol mouthed a silent ‘sorry’ at Junmyeon, and the angel chuckled behind his own hand.

“Oh, so now it’s dicks before hicks, huh?”

“I don’t even know what that means.”

Baekhyun let out a long sigh. “Well, I’m sorry to tell you this, but I think Kyungsoo took Junmyeon and flew his tight butt back to the heaven. Shame, I thought if you could give Junmyeon a good fuck you’d be able to tell him how disgustingly in lov—”

“AAAH!!” Chanyeol instantly shouted, looking panicked straight into Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon curved his eyebrows in concern. “Such a shame, but he’s gone, oh well, bye bye!”

“Why are you freaking out? I’m just saying, you’ve been crushing on Jun since you met him almost a century ago, I think it’s about time for you to shoot your meat rocket into his sausage wallet—”

“Baekhyun, for fuck’s sake, will you just SHUT THE HELL UP?!”

“Fine, fine! See, it’s always thongs before dongs.” Baekhyun stopped for a second, then asked, “Or is it dongs before thongs?”

“Baekhyun, if you don’t get out this instant, I will gauge the eyes out of every teddy bear you own.”

Baekhyun groaned again, and the two of them stayed silent until the Incubus’s footsteps stormed out of the bathroom and the door slammed behind him. Junmyeon looked up at Chanyeol, his face hidden by his own hands, but his ears unmistakably red.

“You… have a crush on me?” Junmyeon repeated, a wide smile blooming on his face, almost hurting his cheeks. At Chanyeol’s groan, Junmyeon pressed, trying to peel the demon’s fingers away from his cheeks. “Chanyeol, you literally had my dick in your mouth two seconds ago, and now you’re bashful?”

“Hey, that’s my line!” Chanyeol’s face shot up, his eyes instantly turning soft. Junmyeon admired the way the top of Chanyeol’s nose turned pink, his pupils trembling in anxiety, maybe even fear.

The angel cradled the demon’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you hardly knew me!” Chanyeol pouted, and Junmyeon felt the strongest urge to kiss that scowl away. “It took you thirty years just to remember my name, and that’s when I was only an Incubus. I had to actively fuck with your work for you to pay attention to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon chuckled, pressing chaste kisses on the man’s nose, on his reddening cheeks.

“And when we actually talked, you turned out to be so much more insightful and beautiful and smart than any other angel and demon I’ve ever known, and I got even more flustered.”

“How could I,” Junmyeon joked, continuing down to the demon’s jaw, to his broad shoulders.

“And now I’m in love with you.” Chanyeol sighed, and Junmyeon stopped. The angel looked up at the demon, expecting another flush of red across his cheeks, but all he got was dark eyes and a straight face, painfully honest, painfully open. “I’m in love… with you.”

Junmyeon clashed their lips together, pushing Chanyeol against the other wall of their stall, licking into the man’s mouth and tugging at the man’s dick. The demon groaned, tugging at Junmyeon’s hair, roaming his big hands down to the angel’s back, fondling his ass. The angel moaned in Chanyeol’s mouth, looking at him through his eyelashes. “Chanyeol, fuck me.”

The demon snapped his fingers, and a mirror materialized by the other side of the stall. Confused, Junmyeon stared back at Chanyeol. The demon pushed the angel against the mirror, turned him around so that Junmyeon’s ass was lined up with Chanyeol’s dick, and gently held the angel’s hips in place. He looked at Junmyeon through the mirror, passing a smoothing hand across the angel’s back. “This position should hurt a little less than doing it facing each other, but I still wanted to see your expressions,” he looked a little sheepish as he looked up at Junmyeon, through the mirror. “I hope that’s ok.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon’s voice came out rough, dark, so different from his usual soft tone. He laid his hands against the mirror, closing his eyes. “Do whatever you want to me.”

Chanyeol pushed forth, his dick slowly pressing against Junmyeon’s entrance, finally breaching, and he moved until he was buried deep in the angel. Junmyeon let out a shaky breath as he adjusted to the dull ache at the base of his spine, hands turning into fists against the shiny mirror. After a few deep sighs, Junmyeon looked up at Chanyeol. “Ok.”

Chanyeol nodded, and he slowly pulled out of him, burying himself again one inch at a time. Junmyeon leaned further into the mirror, moaning, not sure if he wished the demon to go faster or slower. Chanyeol continued, inexorable, as he slid in and out of Junmyeon, rubbing smoothing circles in the angel’s back. From the reflection in the mirror he looked soft, gentle, worried that he would hurt Junmyeon. The angel started meeting him half-way, enjoying the slapping sounds Chanyeol’s skin made against his.

“Harder,” Junmyeon moaned, looking at Chanyeol’s reflection. “You can go harder. I’m not going to break.”

Chanyeol kept his gaze on Junmyeon as he tightened the grasp on the angel’s hips, his strokes growing faster, harder, sloppier. Junmyeon yelped at every thrust, Chanyeol gripping harshly on the angel’s love handles. The angel didn’t know he could be stretched so thin, feeling like all his energy was sucked out of him when Chanyeol pulled out, stars bursting behind his shut eyes when the demon slammed back into him. Chanyeol’s hand snaked underneath Junmyeon’s chest and around the angel’s neck, until Chanyeol was lifting him up, back against the demon’s pecs. “I want you to look at yourself,” Chanyeol instructed Junmyeon, his thrusting growing stronger as the demon’s hand wrapped around the angel’s cock. “I want you to watch me fuck you into oblivion.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed, but he stared at the demon reflected in the mirror, at the dick sliding in and out of himself at a pace that the angel couldn’t keep up with. Chanyeol’s hair fell lazily across his eyes, and the demon grinned at him as he bit into Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon arched his back in a long moan, head falling backwards onto the demon’s chest, dick pumping in and out of him. He reached out to cover Chanyeol’s fingers around his cock with his own hand, urging him to increase his stroking.

“Chanyeol, I’m—ah,” Junmyeon glanced at him through the mirror. “I’m so close,” he whispered, lowering his head in embarrassment.

Chanyeol released Junmyeon’s dick and lifted the angel off his cock, leaving Junmyeon to feel the ghost of the demon’s thrusts in him. It was not for long; Chanyeol urgently laid Junmyeon down on the floor, the demon’s back against the cold, black floor, and he slid back into him, fitting perfectly between Junmyeon’s thighs.

Junmyeon braced his arms against the mirror, the strength of Chanyeol’s thrusts pushing him into the glass.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol panted, sweat dripping from the man’s flushed face. “I just need to look at you, coming underneath me.”

Junmyeon placed a palm against Chanyeol’s cheek, pressing a searing kiss on the demon’s lips, feeling the burn of the floor against his skin. Junmyeon didn’t care. He just needed to feel the demon’s cock hit that spot again, his long shaft run deliciously against the walls of his entrance a few more times, and he would be coming undone.

Junmyeon moved his arms against the mirror again, the slapping against his ass growing louder and faster, Chanyeol’s dick hammering in him, constellations exploding in his mind every time Chanyeol buried himself to the tilt. He moaned and moaned, feeling the walls around Chanyeol’s dick tighten, knowing he will be coming soon.

“Junmyeon,” Chanyeol gasped, eyes blown wide, looking at Junmyeon in a mixture of ecstasy and fear. “I’m going to come.”

Junmyeon crossed his ankles behind the demon’s back, keeping a hand against the mirror but moving the other around his dick, pumping hard and fast. “Then come,” he stared up at Chanyeol, biting back the moans. “Come inside me, Chanyeol.”

It only took Chanyeol two more strokes before he painfully dug himself in Junmyeon, eyes glowing underneath the soft lights, and the angel felt hot liquid burst within him, trickling inside of him, filling him to the brim. Junmyeon wasn’t too far behind, but Chanyeol’s shaky thrusts did him in, and the angel grunted out long flickers of come across his chests, across Chanyeol’s, leaking on his stomach.

Chanyeol collapsed on top of him, and Junmyeon’s arms went slack at his sides, both of them panting heavily against each other’s chest.

Junmyeon came back to his senses before Chanyeol did, smiling at him. “Well, was it worth waiting a hundred years for?”

Chanyeol scoffed, his spent arm tugging Junmyeon closer, nuzzling his neck. “I would wait all of eternity, for this. For you.”

“Well, a suggestion?” Junmyeon lifted his other hand to play with Chanyeol’s pink locks. Chanyeol cracked an eye open, curious. “Next time you wait a hundred years for your crush to like you back, take him to a bed.”

***

It had only been a week since Chanyeol and Junmyeon confessed to one another in the bathroom of a demon hen, and yet the angel had gone to church at least a dozen times. He sat on the small benches underneath the impressive stuccos and golden finishes of St. Peter’s Basilica, passing the beads of his rosary between his delicate fingers and murmuring sweet prayers under his breath. Staring up at the magnificent work of humans, admiring their beautiful carvings and paintings that were made as an ode to the Lord, it filled him with love and compassion.

“Ouch, argh, it hurts,” Junmyeon recognized the tone, and lowered his rosary with a sigh. He felt the weight of the demon’s body lean against him, prodding his feet on the bench in front of them. “Fuck this fucking hallowed ground, damn.”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon groaned, rubbing at the spot between his eyes. “Could you please not curse in the house of God?”

“Oh, chanting the Lord’s name while you’re being pounded in a bathroom stall is ok, but I can’t say ‘fuck’ in a church?”

Junmyeon’s expression blanched. “How—What—Did Chanyeol…?”

“Relax, Jun,” Baekhyun yawned as he leaned back, interlocking his fingers behind his head. “I told you, I’m a powerful Incubus. You think I can’t recognize the scent of a horny angel? I have them for breakfast every Tuesday morning.”

“I thought Tuesdays were for orgies,” Junmyeon whispered the last word, mentally begging God to forgive him for using that language in a church. 

The demon looked at him with raised eyebrows, and Junmyeon decided to stop asking anything to Baekhyun ever again.

“So wait, you knew I was in there?” Junmyeon furrowed his brows, replaying the night over in his head. “But you… You teased Chanyeol for having a crush on me.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I knew it would be significantly harder for you to run away screaming if he had his dick in you.” Baekhyun grinned devilishly at him, his tone turning slightly disgusted when he said, “not that I thought you’d run. You guys look at each other like the sun shines out of your asses.”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Junmyeon groaned again, signing the cross.

The demon rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. Junmyeon felt his stomach surge as he was transported to the top of the Basilica, sitting on the dome. “That’s better.” Baekhyun took a long breath, laying against the light blue tiles. “Incense always burns my nostrils. What are you doing in a church, anyways? Don’t tell me you’re already repenting.”

Junmyeon shook his head, pocketing his rosary. “I’m just praying. It’s what I do when I’m happy.”

“Oh dear Lucifer, we need to hang out more often.” Baekhyun crossed his ankles. When Junmyeon turned to look back at the demon, the Incubus had half an eye open on him. “So you’re not begging God to forgive you for fucking a demon?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t scorn humans for loving each other, for seeing the light of God in each other’s eyes. Why would I do that to Chanyeol?”

“Mmm.” Baekhyun hummed, a lazy smile stretching across his face. “Good. I would hate to kick your ass all the way to heaven. My ass starts to burn past the first circle.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes. The way that he felt about Chanyeol… It made him feel alive. Humans made mistakes all the time, hurting the people they cared for, deciding questionable things, stomping their feet stubbornly into the ground. But they loved so passionately, hurt so deeply, Junmyeon ached for that same feeling. And Chanyeol… his heart wept for him, every time he caught the demon’s dimples in a kiss, held his face in his trembling hands, looked at his fluttering eyelashes and lost himself in those dark hues. Chanyeol humbled him, made him feel human, and he loved all the heartache and joyfulness that it entailed.

“I told Chanyeol you were kind of a masochist, but he didn’t want to listen.” Baekhyun spat out, looking a little sick from Junmyeon’s love confession. “ _Oh Baek, his cheeks are so pink, and his eyes are so bright and shiny, I want him to kiss me until the end of my days, I want him to fuck me while he binds me with Kyungsoo’s whip—_ ”

“Projecting much?” Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shut up.” Baekhyun threw his body backwards again, spreading against the dome’s tiles. “You two have been humping like bunnies for the past week, and I’m still stuck ogling Kyungsoo’s ass from afar like some kind of _virgin_. I’m the best motherfucking Incubus in the game!!”

“Baekhyun, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you two to be together,” Junmyeon said honestly, watching the demon’s lips turned into a frown. “It’s got nothing to do with you being an incubus and he being the Chief of Powers. Kyungsoo just does everything with a purpose. He fights with all his spirit, he laughs with his whole heart, and he feels with such a blazing intensity, it almost hurts to look. He’s not wired to love and live easy.”

“And I’m not?” Baekhyun asked, sounding a little offended, but then thought about it for a few more seconds. “Nah, I suppose not. He’s just… interesting, Jun. He’s so stubbornly irate all the time, it’s so fun to fuck with him, to crawl under his skin.”

Junmyeon shook his head, lifting himself off the dome. “Just please be careful, ok? When you feel things like he does… the repercussions vibrate so much harder within him.”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Ah, I wish things were as easy as they are with you two lovebirds. I bet you guys have sex missionary style, staring deep in each other’s eyes.” The incubus gagged again, and Junmyeon punched his shoulder.

“You gag, and yet you wish Kyungsoo looked at you for more than two seconds. When the most devout man in heaven falls for an Incubus… it will be a grand day, indeed.”

Baekhyun rolled himself off the dome, curving and cracking his spine. “Fuck this, my back is burning. Where are you going?”

The angel sighed, staring up at my buttless sky, etching constellations in the shape of Chanyeol’s eyes, of Chanyeol’s lips and Chanyeol’s hands. He couldn’t see his own future, nor Chanyeol’s, but for once, the unblemished air made him itch to carve his own destiny, to draw a star for every kiss they exchanged, a planet for every time he saw the demon’s dimpled smile, a galaxy for every time they held each other. He smiled, feeling divine love surge within him, the faint smell of incense and cinnamon in the air.

“I’m going home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Baeksoo's story is live! Read it here: [He Will Not Forsake You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659363/chapters/56792227) Updates every Monday.


End file.
